The Chivalrous Thug
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: Brandon's and Maria's relationship drew the attention of a hawker at West District. He wondered why a refined lady would want to date a street thug. Pre-Millennion.


**THE CHIVALROUS THUG  
**

 **A/N: Written for** ** _The Song Challenge_** **at** ** _The Plight of Little-Known Fandom_** **forum. It's been a while since I write Brandon x Maria and human Brandon fics.  
**

 **Prompt: Write a story that gives an outsider's perspective of at least two key characters in your fandom. Choose a location that's ideal for people-watching (e.g., a bar, a saloon, a front porch, a cafeteria, a restaurant, etc.) and write your story from the POV of an outside observer (e.g., an entertainer, a waiter/waitress, an old gossip, etc.), watching your characters and thinking on what they know or guess about them. What insights can we get from seeing your characters as an outsider does? Bonus points, in my book, if you're able to capture the same poignant tone that is present in "The Piano Man."**

 **All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

That blonde lady. He couldn't understand why she'd want to go everywhere with a street thug. Those punks never knew how to behave; every day, they would come to steal some hot dogs or money from his stand. Also, according to many of his customers, they liked to prey on ladies.

 _Do your parents know that you're dating this kind of guy?_ he thought with a scowl. _I bet they don't, because you could never roam the streets with him if they did._

"Hey," a man's voice called.

He shifted his gaze to the chubby guy in front of him. "Ah, yes, how can I help you?"

"One hot dog. Gimme a lot of chili sauce."

"Right away."

As he prepared the hot dog, the man asked, "Why were you looking at those lovebirds? First time seeing a college student dating a street thug?"

"Not really." He placed the hot dog on a paper tray. "I'm just wondering if their relationship will end well. You know, one lady is never enough for a thug."

"Not all street thugs are that bad." He pointed at the young man beside the blonde lady. "That's Brandon Heat, a member of Harry's gang. From what I heard, he's quite a gentleman." The man smiled. "I think he makes a fine boyfriend for that lady."

"Oh, really?" Squeezing a thick trail of sauce along the sausage in the bun, he sighed. "I heard Harry's gang is a bunch of troublemakers."

"Have they ever bothered you?"

"Not yet." He looked at Brandon and the lady, who currently stood on the pavement across from his stand. Looking at the blonde, the smiling Brandon pointed at his stall. "Maybe I'm their next target." He handed the hot dog to the man. "Fifteen thousand yules."

"All right." After paying, the man left while eating the hot dog. "Just telling you. Not all thugs are bad."

 _Not all thugs are bad, huh?_ He put the money in the jar. _I wonder if such thugs exist._ When he looked ahead, he found out that Brandon was crossing the street with the lady. _Here he comes._

"Good afternoon."

A voice from beside him never hinted something good. When he turned, he found a lanky man with a knife in his hand.

"You again!"

"Don't worry." The thug grinned. "Just give me some money and hot dogs, and I'll leave."

 _Street thugs..._ With a frown and shaky hands, he returned his focus to his stand. As he reached for the money jar, though, he saw Brandon and the lady standing before his stall. Brandon gave the thug a death glare as the woman retreated.

"Oh, hey, what a pretty lady you have there!" The thug walked towards Brandon, giving the blonde woman a lecherous gaze.

Brandon punched the thug in the face before snatching his knife. Then he pointed the weapon at the thug, a knight in shining armor protecting his princess.

"Uh... Bye, Sir!" The thug ran away, beads of sweat trickling down his temple.

Knife tucked in his belt, Brandon released the lady and turned to him. "One hot dog, please."

"Yes."

As he prepared the hot dog in a paper tray, he expected Brandon to run off without paying. But much to his surprise, the young man rummaged his wallet when he told him, "Fifteen thousand yules."

Once he took the money, he couldn't help but smile. Brandon handed the hot dog to the lady and earned himself a "thank you," which he returned with a nod and a gentle smile.

When they left, he wondered if the lady's parents knew about her relationship with a thug. If he were her father, he wouldn't mind her dating such a knight.

 _I bet that's why she loves him_ , he thought, keeping the money in the jar _. Well, which woman wouldn't want a knight in shining armor in this crime-ridden slum?  
_


End file.
